


Winter Has Come

by NezzKind



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Post-Volume 2 (RWBY), RIP Monty Oum, Volume 2 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NezzKind/pseuds/NezzKind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedicated to Monty Oum. An artist of godly skill and work ethic. This short story revolves around Weiss's sister, Winter. Set after the events of Season 2, team RWBY prepares for the arrival of the TRUE Ice Queen. Ruby freaks out, Weiss freaks out, Yang thinks they're all doomed, and Blake has to hide being a Faunus. Who exactly is Winter Schnee and what kind of sister was she to shape Weiss into who she is today? Read the story and find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is dedicated to Monty Oum. I’ve been a huge fan of his work since I first saw “Icarus” on youtube. Geez, the Dead Fantasies, Haloid. I have so much respect for him. He’s one of my favorite artists of all time. His work is freakin’ godly. Words do not describe the admiration and respect.  
> Good bye, Monty Oum.
> 
> You inspire the best out of artists.

****

****

** Winter Has Come **

 

 

The coliseum-like room reverberated with the sound of blade striking gauntlet. Every conflict almost shattering the reinforced glass windows.

In the middle of one of Beacon's lecture halls, Yang Xiaolong and Weiss Schnee sparred, full of vigor and with little held in reserve.

While the fencer utilized her hit and run tactics, the boxer bobbed and weaved, evading the Myrtenaster by narrow margins.

A strike cleared her defenses and grazed Yang’s cheek, causing her to manifest frustrating thoughts.

 _C’mon! "_ She" _was faster than this. If you can’t keep up with this speed, you’ll end up losing again!(Yang)_

Weiss followed after her and connected with a three stab combo; arm, arm, leg.

Out of irritation more than technique, Yang threw a wild haymaker. Though Weiss blocked the punch, the attack landed hard enough to send her tumbling across the room. She crashed into one of the study desks. The piece of furniture shattered into a thousand pieces.

Weiss stabbed her sword into the ground angrily as she hoisted herself up, using her weapon as her crutch. Shaking her head from the shock, self criticisms began plaguing her mind.

_Hit after hit and nothing to show for it. How many times did my strikes find their mark, only to have her blast me across the room?!(Weiss)_

Weiss and Yang chaffed under their self criticisms.

After a short moment of contemplation, they both readied to continue. The fencer took on her well-polished form, while the boxer shift to the balls of her feet.

The two combatants bolted towards each other. Weiss used her Glyphs to glide smoothly through the air and Yang barreled down on her like a jet releasing its afterburners.

Just when the collision seemed imminent, Weiss used her Semblance to launch herself upwards at ninety degrees and back down towards Yang’s shoulder.

The blade pierced a bit of flesh, but in turn, was taken hold by Yang’s gloved hand. Pulling Myrtenaster out of her wound and swinging her opponent forward, she planted a shotgun punch clean on her sparring partner’s face.

Weiss smacked hard on the ground, but was able to pop up on her feet. Her eyes went a bit out of focus as she staggered slightly.

They both looked at each other, panting hard with exhaustion. Yang nursed her injured shoulder, while Weiss wiped the blood trickling down her lips.

**They had been at it for hours.**

The two of them fighting their own demons rather than each other. Memories of the events of “Breach” played out in their minds. Yang being handled with ease by Neo’s finesse. Weiss being rag dolled by the White Fang Lieutenant’s strength.

They each reflected the very thing that defeated the other, which was what led to the sparring session.

_C’mon! Pull yourself together! If Weiss had aimed for your head, it would have been over. I can’t keep getting outmaneuvered!_

Yang badgered herself as Weiss had her own internal argument.

_My strikes are too light! What’s the point in having fast attacks if my enemy just stands up right afterwards and trounces me?!_

Sitting on a bench, their scrolls alarmed for the umpteenth time. They were supposed to have ended their practice ages ago, but ignored the timer’s many chimes.

Weiss closed her eyes and recalled her training. A cold female voice echoed from the recesses of her mind.

_Remember, Weiss. A Schnee must carry herself with deadly beauty. Possess grace and an edge. Inspire hope AND fear. Like an angelic violinist playing a devil’s melody…_

As the Weiss and Yang were about to engage again, an odd ring tone filled the room. The scroll wasn't playing the timer’s chime, but a caller’s. 

Weiss was going to ignore it, but Yang held up her hand.

“It’s probably Ruby. You should answer it.”(Yang)

Weiss sighed and walked over to the scroll to see the ID of her caller.

She immediately froze upon reading the name.

Yang took notice of the sudden stiffness and glanced at the display.

 **WINTER** , it read.

“Hey, isn't that your sister?”(Yang)

The ringing ended and a red circle blinked. After a moment of silence, the scroll began chiming again. Weiss flinched violently.

“Uh… Weiss?” (Yang)

“…Give me a minute.” Weiss said as she sped out of the room.

“And I thought Ruby’s semblance was speed…”(Yang)

It wasn’t even a minute before Weiss ran back with a look of horror on her face.

“We have to go back. NOW!!”(Weiss)

“W-What?”(Yang)

“Winter is coming…”(Weiss)

“Oh! Did Blake get you to watch Game of—“(Yang)

But she never finished her sentence as Weiss dragged her forcefully to their dorms, casting all her haste Glyphs along the way.

 

______________

 

Back at team RWBY’s dorm, Ruby was playing cards with Blake, and, for once, wasn’t losing.

“Prepare, Blake Belladonna! This will be the day I’ve waited for~ ♫”(Ruby)

And just as her victory was all but complete, Weiss burst into the room, dragging Yang and a heavy gust of wind behind her. The violent gale sent all the cards on the bed flying.

“…” Ruby stared blankly for a second. “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!”

“What’s going on?”(Blake)

“I WAS GOING TO WIN!”(Ruby)

“No, you weren’t. I had a trap card. Weiss, what is it? You look pale…er… than usual.”(Blake)

“You!” Weiss pointed at Blake. “Need to hide. Fast!” She pointed at Ruby. “And you. Stop your crying and put your speed to use! We need to clean this room. Now!”

“Um, Ice Queen who rules over all that is bossy, I think you should tell us what’s going on first.”(Yang)

Weiss glared at Yang.

“You want to see the  _real_  ‘Ice Queen’? My sister’s coming for a visit and if everything isn’t perfect, she’ll…” Weiss’s voice trailed off as she imagined the consequences.

“Winter Schnee?” Blake asked with a strained voice.

They all turned to her and saw her wearing an expression of quiet anger. Weiss placed a hand on Blake’s shoulder in understanding.

“I know what you’re thinking.

She has history with the White Fang. I’ve heard the stories, you’re my friend, but she’s still my sister. Which is why you need to disappear for a little bit.”(Weiss)

Blake scowled but checked her temper.

“Fine. I get it.”(Blake)

“… I'm sorry.”(Weiss)

Everyone was momentarily taken back by her heartfelt apology.

“Whoa…” Ruby awed with an open mouth. “Also, you have a sister?”

“ENOUGH!! Get to cleaning! NOW!!!” Weiss yelled hysterically.

 

_________________

 

Blake exited the room and asked team JNPR to shelter her, while Weiss, Yang, and Ruby frantically tried to make the room more presentable.

“I don’t know why we’re in such a rush. I mean, your sister  _just_  called you a few minutes ago. It’ll be hours before she even gets here.”(Yang)

“She was probably nearby on business and decided to drop in on a whim, which means she could be here at any moment.”(Weiss)

“What’s your sister like?”(Ruby)

“My sister likes nothing and is willing to destroy everything.”(Weiss)

“…Wha--? I mean, what is she  _like_?”(Ruby)

“She’s...”

Weiss’s words failed her.

“Is she that bad?”(Ruby)

“No! She’s great. Really. My older sister is an exceptional musician, dancer, and warrior. The future successor of the Schnee Dust Company. She wields a significant amount of diplomatic influence and…and…” Weiss paused. “We’re not sisters like you and Yang, Ruby…”

A somber mood filled the room before Weiss spoke up again.

“Anyway! Don’t do or say anything embarrassing!”(Weiss)

“Um—“(Ruby)

Weiss covered her mouth.

“I said don’t say anything embarrassing!!”(Weiss)

“Weiss, I think you need to calm down.”(Yang)

“I am calm! I am completely and utterly CALM!”(Weiss)

The three suddenly heard movement outside their door. As they pressed their ears against it, they could discern a familiar male voice addressing someone on the other side.

“Why hello~ You must be Weiss’s older sister. The name’s Jaune Arc. Short, sweet—“

Apparently, Blake had told team JNPR about the situation and their leader had planned on getting good with the family.

*BANG!*

Weiss burst through the door and cast Glyphs below Jaune, leading to the end of the hallway. The boy floated up for a moment, and then flew down the hall, gaining speed with every glowing circle he soared over.

“WAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaahhhhh…hh…h…”(Jaune)

Weiss was sweating profusely as she turned around.

“Pay him no mind, sister! He was… a student suffering a concussion from one of our classes! Really, not in a great state of mind! Haha..ha..ha…”(Weiss)

“Bye Jaune…”(Ruby)

“See ya, lover boy.”(Yang)

“He was suffering from a concussion and your solution was to levitate him, and send him flying across the building...?” Winter spoke with a calm and assessing tone.

“Uh… no. Well, see…”(Weiss)

“Please, Weiss. If you’re going to lie, at least do it in a more plausible manner. And don’t let your voice quiver. It gives the lie away.”(Winter)

Immediately, Weiss, Ruby, and Yang stood with their spines rigidly straight. They eyed the  _real_  Ice Queen with both fear and awe.

Winter had white hair cut to a practical length, while possessing beautiful bangs. She wore a sleeveless long dress that looked like ballroom attire and battle armor at the same time. Fitting her feet were high stiletto heels, which gave her already exceptional height even more daunting stature.

But what drew the most attention were Winter’s eyes. Piercing blue with the gaze of cold lithium. As if she expected the best performance out of others, but was eternally disappointed. It was hard to tell if she had ever blinked even once the whole time.

She smiled politely to the three, but there was no mistaking the air of intimidation exuding from her. It felt like Winter was measuring them all up, assessing their worth, and probing for weakness.

…And she most likely was.

The Ice Queen continued to stare cheerfully at the three, who were struggling to breathe and failing. A long, uncomfortable silence lapsed before Weiss realized the reason for the awkwardness.

She quickly elbowed Ruby in the stomach.

“GUH! OW—WAH AH I AM… Ruby! Nice to meet you… Weiss’s sister!”(Ruby)

Yang attempted to salvage the situation.

“Helloo~ I’m Yang! I like your dress! It goes well with your……Lance....”

Beside Winter was her white and blue colored lance set on the wall. The long weapon measured almost twice the height of its wielder. Welded steel designed as Blue rosed vines weaved elegantly to house the curved blades at both ends. Familiar looking revolver wheels were also attached to the weapon's edges.

Ruby and Yang gulped in unison upon eyeing the double ended lance.

Winter stepped forward, grasped the ends of her dress and performed a perfect curtsy.

“My name is Winter Schnee. Executive Officer of the Schnee Dust Company. Thank you for taking care of my sister. It is a pleasure to meet you.”(Winter)

Ruby struggled to respond to the formality and began bowing for some reason.

“Uh-h-h! Yes, pleased to meet you! I’m Ruby! Wait, did I already say that?!”(Ruby)

_YOU DOLT!!(Weiss)_

_Ruby…(Yang)_

But Winter only smiled the same cold, cheerful smile as before. She moved in front of Ruby and Yang, placing a hand on each of their heads.

They both flinched.

“Cute,” she commented ominously while petting them.

In the span of a few choice words, the Winter Schnee had laid ownership to their souls….

 

_______________________

 

In the team’s dorm, a nervous Weiss played tour guide to her sister.

Zwei quickly shuffled his short feet toward the new guest. Upon meeting a cold glare from Winter, the dog stopped, and reversed his shuffle into hiding.

“Not a… dog person?”(Ruby)

“I’m afraid not. Though I’m sure Weiss is fond of your pet, I’m more of a... _cat person_. Oh, yes. Where is Blake Belladonna?”(Winter)

The three’s thoughts began racing. They hoped the line of sentences were just coincidence.

“Sister? How did you know about Blake?”(Weiss)

“Please. Do you think I haven’t done my research or kept track of your records? It’s only natural I know who your teammates are.”(Winter)

“Then… do you know she’s…”(Weiss)

“Hm?” Winter raised an eyebrow.

“Nothing! Uh… I don’t know. Ruby! Where is Blake?”(Weiss)

“Me?! I don’t know at all either! It’s a _MYSTERY!_ ”(Ruby)

“You are team leader, but you do not know the whereabouts of your teammates?” Winter asked in monotone.

*Gulp* “Uh..I…uh…”(Ruby)

“Do not worry. I am only teasing. I’m sure she’s out training or what have you.” Winter said with a smile.

_Totally… not joking…(Ruby)_

“If I may, could Weiss and I have the room for a bit? We need to have a little sisterly chat.”(Winter)

Ruby could not have left the room any faster as the only thing that filled the space she was inhabiting, was her rose petals.

Yang smiled as she picked Zwei up from his hiding place under the bed. She left the room and closed the door.

“How have you been, Weiss?”(Winter)

“Well, dear sister. I’m at the top tier of my class and participating in the upcoming tournament.”(Weiss)

“I see. Father was rather surprised you weren’t chosen for team leader. ‘Outranked by a peer two years younger,’ he went.”(Winter)

“Oh… did he…”(Weiss)

“Yes, but I wasn’t surprised. I never thought you were leader material.”(Winter)

The comment stung deep as Weiss struggled to keep a straight face.

“Inspire hope and fear, remember? A Schnee should have those around her afraid, and at the same time, unknowingly attracted to her. You never quite learned that.”(Winter)

Winter walked over to a picture frame on a desk. It had all four members of team RWBY with wide smiles.

The older sister looked at Weiss in particular.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile that much in any of our family photos.”(Winter)

“…” (Weiss)

“Well… if you’re happy, then that’s just fine. You’re suited more to a supporting role, really.”(Winter)

“…!”(Weiss)

“But a most reliable one at that," Winter said with a stronger tone. "I will be depending heavily on you in the future, you know.”

“What?”(Weiss)

“It’s nothing to be surprised about. I have high expectations for you as my future right hand. You  _have_  the ability after all. There’s no possible ally stronger, nor someone whom I trust more.”(Winter)

And just like that, like so many times before, Weiss’s older sister gave a person confidence as easy as she took it away. Maybe because she gave praise so scarcely, and high praise even scarcer, that when she did, it had such a deep impact.

 _Hope and fear…_  Weiss thought in silence.

“Yes, sister. I won’t disappoint you.”(Weiss)

Winter caressed her cheek.

“Of course you won’t. You never will.”(Winter)

The moment was cut short as Winter’s scroll rang. She answered, said a few words, and then hung up in a fast business-like manner.

“I’ve stayed long enough. I must be on my way.”(Winter)

“Oh, I’ll see you to the gates. It’s the least I could do for not receiving you there.”(Weiss)

“Not at all. I’m sure I can find my own way.”(Winter)

“…Alright. Then, please send my regards to father.”(Weiss)

Winter nodded.

“It’s a shame I didn’t get to meet your fourth teammate. She seemed very unique on paper.”(Winter)

“Um… yes. I’ll make sure to introduce you next time.”(Weiss)

“I look forward to it.”(Winter)

As she was about to leave, she turned around.

“Don’t forget your little childhood lesson, Weiss. As nice as your friends may seem, when the time comes, the only one who can save you is  _you_.”(Winter)

The words brought forth old memories that flickered through Weiss’s thoughts.

“Take care.”(Winter)

And with that, she was gone.

Weiss breathed a heavy sigh. All the air in her lungs must have exhaled as she felt like her life had shortened by a few weeks. She went over to the window and opened it violently.

“You can come in now.”(Weiss)

Ruby, Yang, and Zwei jumped into the room.

“Wow, Weiss. Your sister's scary… No wonder you’re… so Weissy.”(Ruby)

“What does that mean?!”(Weiss)

“I kind of get it.”(Yang)

“”Huh?””(Weiss and Ruby)

Yang scratches her nose shyly. “It’s an ‘older sister’ thing.”

“Okay… Well, I’m glad you’re my sister, Yang.”(Ruby)

“Awwwww come here youuu!”(Yang)

“No…ugh… Stop…!!”(Ruby)

“By the way, what was that about a ‘childhood lesson’ at the end?”(Yang)

Weiss breathed another heavy sigh.

“It’s a long story.”(Weiss)

“Ooooh! A Weiss origin story! I love origin stories! AND FLASHBACKS!”(Ruby)

“Ugh! You're such a pest…”(Weiss)

She gave a scowl, but stopped when she met Yang and Ruby’s expectant eyes.

“Okay…. Well… it happened when…”

 

_________________________

 

Winter’s stiletto heels resonated pleasantly as she walked across the empty pathway. As she made her way between the fountain plaza to Beacon's school gates, something caught her attention.

Her steps halted and a grin crept over her face.

“Well, well, well, I get to meet the little kitten after all.”(Winter)

With a short blur, Blake appeared in front of her.

“Winter Schnee…”(Blake)

“It’s been a long time since we met that fateful day.”(Winter)

“…”(Blake)

“Hm~ That’s quite a lovely bow…But I think you look better without it.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Tell Me Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Monty Oum. An artist of godly skill and work ethic. This short story revolves around Weiss's sister, Winter. Set after the events of Season 2, team RWBY prepares for the arrival of the TRUE Ice Queen. Ruby freaks out, Weiss freaks out, Yang thinks they're all doomed, and Blake has to hide being a Faunist, Jaune is sent flying across a building. Shenanigans and drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Monty Oum. Your work inspires us all and captivates our souls, you glorious bastard.

****

****

** Mirror… Tell Me Something **

 

Blake glared daggers at Winter Schnee. The woman with silver, blue eyes, who responds only with smiles. Her long white dress reinforced with steel armor moved slightly under the bright moon light.

They both stood alone in Beacon's empty courtyard.

No one would have been able to interfere if they decided to fight each other.

“You’ve murdered **hundreds** of my people,” Blake accused.

“I make it good habit to make sure those who wish to pick a fight with me, _find one_.” Winter responded cheerfully.

“Grrrr…”

“Is it not normal to answer those who point their blades at me in kind? Although…” Winter made a small chuckle. “… I did make one or two exceptions.”

She eyed Blake with pointed gaze.

Blake responded by clenching the sword on her back.

“Seems the cat grew bigger claws since the last time I saw her. Do you plan on continuing what you started all those years ago?”

“I could kill you…”

“Darling… I’d love to see you try~♪”

 

________________________

 

Back at team RWBY’s dorm, Weiss and Yang waited for Ruby to return from the bathroom. Apparently, she didn’t want risk going in the middle of the story.

Weiss held a parchment of music in her hands with “Mirror Mirror” titled at the top. She ran her fingers across the title and the music measures below. A deep pang of mixed emotions cracked her heart.

“Okay, I’m back!” Ruby yelled, interrupting Weiss’s reflection.

Their leader was now carrying a large tub of popcorn.

“I thought you went to the bathroom?!”(Weiss)

“Yeah… And I also got some popcorn.”(Ruby)

“Nice~” Yang said as she grabbed a handful.

“Ugh! I don’t even want to tell the story anymore!”(Weiss)

“Noooo!! You can’t do that! Do you want some popcorn?! Will that make you feel better?!”(Ruby)

“Do you think you can bribe me with popcorn?!”(Weiss)

“… So… you don’t want any?”(Ruby)

Weiss threw her an angry glare before grabbing a handful and shoving it in her mouth. After swallowing and clearing her throat, she showed them the sheet music she was holding.

“It all started with this.”

 

________________

 

_(Years ago)_

 

A child Weiss was crying bullets as she hung her head in despair. Her body choked and trembled uncontrollably.

The Schnee Dust Company was holding one of their annual showcases. It was right before a ballet performance when the little heiress was sobbing back stage. Adults were arguing all around her.

“Where are the replacements?!”(Weiss’s Father)

“There are none, sir! They’re prototypes. We barely made enough as it is.”(Engineer)

A few minutes before, Weiss’s ballet shoes had disappeared. Normally, this wouldn’t pose such a problem, but they were a new type that incorporated cutting edge Schnee technology, allowing the wearers to fly through the air. The performance was meant to double as advertisement for investors and buyers.

Weiss was the _Prima Ballerina_ , the lead dancer of the whole number. It was practically her show, and now she wasn’t going to be able to perform in it.

The reason for the disappearance of her shoes was obvious. _Someone_ wanted the main role for themselves. Either that, or they wanted to knock the heiress down a peg. The whole situation screamed foul play.

“Then take the shoes from one of the other dancers!”(Weiss’s Father)

“We’ll have to recalibrate it and…”(Engineer)

“Then do it!”(Weiss’s Father)

*Gulp* “I understand… then…”(Engineer)

Weiss’s father and the engineer looked at the other dancers who were on standby. The little girls had a look of fear in them. They had practiced countless days for this one performance, and one of them was going to have that hard work turned into nothing. Weiss couldn’t bear to see how it all played out.

“That is unacceptable.”

A harsh voice cut through the tension and all eyes turned to the source.

A younger Winter stood in a beautiful white dress, with her hand placed on her hip. Her gaze fell over them and then focused directly on Weiss.

“Will you doom another for _your_ mistake? For _your_ complacency?”(Winter)

Weiss made no response.

“Weiss.”(Winter)

Weiss jolted in her seat and looked up at her sister. The voice was not loud, but spoke volumes. A scolding harsher than if she had yelled in anger.

“I... will step down…” Weiss muttered.

“Now wait just a second, Winter—“(Weiss’s Father)

“It’s fine, isn’t it? Weiss isn’t much of a dancer anyway. If her heart isn’t in it, why waste the time?

The audience can sense an ugly performer when they see one. Everything is laid bare through music and no amount of pure talent can cover that.”(Winter)

_“Winter!”_

A hand laid on the Ice Queen’s shoulder. It belonged to a well built, red haired man wearing a sharp tuxedo.

“Stay out of this, Apollo. This is a family matter.”(Winter)

“Still, you don’t need to be so harsh.”(Apollo)

“It’s fine.” Winter looked to the performance director, who had been silent this whole time. “Well? You understand the situation. Get on with the performance.”

The director jumped and began collecting himself in a hurry.

“Yes, so without Ms. Schnee, Aria will be the Prima.”(Performance Director)

The little girl called Aria nodded with excitement. As the line of performers began shuffling towards the stage, Winter whispered something to Aria.

“Remember, the audience can sense an ugly performer when they see one.”(Winter)

The little girl looked at Winter with horrified eyes. Aria expected her to say more, but it seemed she would keep the secret.

An hour ago, Winter had seen the ballerina carrying out the sabotage. Aria was caught handling Weiss’s shoes and had expected to be reprimanded then and there. But the elder Schnee only smiled and walked away, knowing that her little sister’s shoes were never going to be seen again.

With a strain in her heart, Aria continued to walk on stage.

_The audience can sense an ugly performer when they see one._

The words resonated deep in the girl’s tiny body and wreaked havoc on her insides.

 

____________________________

 

Meanwhile, Winter stood in front of Weiss, who was still slumped in her chair, tearful face buried in her hands.

“Like I said, you’re not cut out as a dancer, Weiss.”(Winter)

It was something Winter had routinely commented on long before.

“”Winter!”” Weiss’s father and Apollo tried to stop her, but fell mute under Winter’s raised hand.

“On the bright side, I have an alternative for you.”(Winter)

She pulled out a few pieces of paper and held them out. The younger sister looked at it with shock.

“Those are—!”(Weiss)

They were sheet music titled: “Mirror, Mirror”.

“I found them lying about. See, Weiss, I was right. You’re not cut out to be a dancer; especially in that group.

You’re a singer. One that needs _competent_  performers to play alongside. Particularly, a pianist and a _violinist_ , it seems.”(Winter)

Winter eyed Apollo with expectation.

Apollo looked flabbergasted, but then made an uncomfortable smirk.

 _By violinist, you mean me, huh? And_ you’re _going to be the_ support _pianist? Do you even know how to step out of the spotlight?(Apollo)_

Their father caught on. He immediately grabbed the sheet music and skimmed it over.

“ Who wrote--?”(Weiss’s Father)

He eyed the composer’s name with surprise.

“She wrote this?”(Weiss’s Father)

“It’s not _quite_ my speed. A bit too slow for my liking, really, but we should be able to perform it flawlessly.”(Winter)

“Your showcase is supposed to be next.”(Weiss’s Father)

“And now it’s Weiss’s.”(Winter)

Their father fell silent for a moment.

“… Did you plan all this?”(Weiss’s Father)

“What _ever_ could you mean, father? In any case, I’ve performed the main number countless times. People know how brilliant I am. There’s no need to remind them every year. Redundancy is rather appalling, wouldn’t you say?”(Winter)

Their father seemed to look for words to respond, but ended up harrumphing, and storming off. As soon as he was out of earshot, Apollo addressed the obvious issue before them.

“She hasn’t even consented to performing.”(Apollo)

“She will.” Winter looked at her little sister. “Won’t you, Weiss?”

The little heiress felt cornered.

After being plunged into the depths of despair, a ray of hope had appeared. But before she could reach the end of her dark tunnel, she would have to cross a path littered with thorns.

Would she be able to perform ? The question repeated in her mind like a thousand annoying birds chirping at once.

“I’ll do it…” Weiss muttered weakly.

 _Trial by fire, Weiss,_ she thought. Her older sister’s lecture badgered her.

“I’ll do it!” Weiss spoke once more with confidence.

Winter nodded, while Apollo shrugged.

“Get ready then. The tailor should be able to put together a dress that matches mine.”(Winter)

Weiss nodded fiercely and ran off.

“I wonder. Are you spoiling her or are you hard on her?”(Apollo)

“Hmmm~ A wonder indeed~♪”

 

________________________

 

The ballet performance had gone poorly. Replacement Prima, Aria, had not risen to the occasion well. Despite the setback, the Schnee sisters’ father did not have much to complain about. Though the dance was mediocre, the performance of the ballet shoes was well received.

The general consensus was the show would have been complete garbage if it hadn’t been for the graceful gliding and movement due to the Schnee footwear technology. It was like making a product look better by putting it beside a product that was inferior. As if the slowest of people could move at groundbreaking speeds as long as they possessed the Schnee product.

_Did that girl plan for this as well?_

Meanwhile, Weiss and Apollo prepared for their performance.

Apollo was quickly scanning the notes, frantically memorizing and rehearsing the key measures. Winter was nowhere to be seen, but would show up before the call. Weiss was running through her vocalization drills in hurried desperation.

The little heiress didn’t feel butterflies in her stomach; she felt a wasp’s nest. Weiss looked down at her long dress with worry. It was an elegant thing that looked too mature for her. A complete replica of what Winter had been wearing.

“You okay, kid?” Apollo asked behind her.

“…Yes. I’ll be fine… I think.”(Weiss)

“Of course she’ll be fine. She’s a Schnee.” Winter spoke with a gentle voice that quelled any disobedience.

Weiss and Apollo froze at the sight of her.

Contrary to her white shining dress before, Winter was now wearing a jet black outfit with a matching color ornament in her hair. Her appearance exuded a feminine devil-like aura.

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised anymore, but weren’t you supposed to match your sister?”(Apollo)

“Really? I rather think the contrast fits perfectly.”(Winter)

“Did you even study the piano sheets?”(Apollo)

“I gave it a look over.”(Winter)

Apollo sighed.

_I really can’t keep up with you. Of course, I doubt anyone can.(Apollo)_

“Sister… I don’t think this dress fits me very well…”(Weiss)

“Yeah… To be blunt, she looks too young to wear it.” Apollo added his commentary.

“Well then, shall we go?”(Winter)

 _She really does just go at her own pace…_ was what Weiss and Apollo thought.

The MC could be heard announcing Weiss’s song.

As the three were signaled to walk out, Winter, who was in front, did not move an inch. A moment passed after the announcement was made, and there was still no movement.

The other two panicked and stared at the pianist.

“This is _your_ piece. You’re supposed to be the first one to walk,” Winter whispered.

Weiss gasped and nervously moved in front of her older sister. As she passed, Winter whispered one last thing.

“Remember, Weiss. The only one who can save you is _you_ …”

 

________________________

 

The three musicians took their respective positions. The grand piano sat ominously in the back. Apollo took his position off center and a bit stage right. Weiss took a nervous step forward, closest to the audience; the main attraction.

They looked at each other and Winter began moving her fingers across the piano keys.

Soft, supple, and perfect, the intro to Mirror Mirror went.

Weiss’s vocals joined in and rung throughout the hall.

Eventually, Apollo’s violin made its appearance and the pace picked up.

It went well. Completely as scripted. It was a great testament to Winter’s and Apollo’s musicianship to be able to play new music on the fly.

As the first nervous jitters faded away, Weiss began to ease into her singing.

It wasn’t going to be a mediocre performance. The little heiress was going to redeem herself. She breathed in and out calmly in the break between the vocals.

It was going to be fine.

The piano solo played out.

…

…..

....?

....!!!!

Weiss and Apollo felt like they were in sudden free fall.

The notes from the piano sounded like violent snowfall as Winter’s fingers danced with inhumane dexterity.

_Wait…wait…wait wait wait wait…(Weiss)_

Weiss’s face portrayed none of her uncertainty, but beneath the surface, she felt like she was drowning.

_THIS ISN’T HOW I WROTE IT! THE PACE IS TOO FAST!!(Weiss)_

_I told you, Weiss. It isn’t_ **quite** _my speed.(Winter)_

The sudden tempo change meant Weiss’s already difficult Melisma section had to be even sharper and smoother. It was the high point of the whole piece where the singer’s skill was displayed with dynamic transition tones and volume. Too long and it would sound like oversinging. Too quick and it would seem sloppy. It was going to require precision the little heiress had never practiced.

Deeper dread set in with every one of Winter’s notes.

Weiss’s Melisma was rapidly approaching.

The piano solo pushed the tempo futher.

_Her own song! Are you trying to destroy your sister?!(Apollo)_

_I won’t slow down, Weiss. Don’t you dare run out of breath. Don’t you dare fall behind!(Winter)_

_C’mon, kid. Nail the measure!(Apollo)_

The piano solo ended and an eerie silence filled the room.

It lasted the span of a breath, but when a large theater went so quiet, it felt like an eternity was dragging on.

And then from the emptiness...

Soft, but then quickly growing was a chilling voice.

Weiss poured out her soul for all to see.

_I knew it... Weiss, you…(Winter)_

_Whaddya know, the little princess can sing. (Apollo)_

_…are the only one that can keep up with me!!(Winter)_

Weiss’s voice pierced through the silence like a threading needle.

No one in the audience dared to move or even breathe.

They only heard the voice. The background melody merely minor support.

Tears streamed down Weiss's face as she emptied herself into the dry air.

When the song ended, the audience had forgotten to clap for the longest time. Still straining with the lack of air in their lungs, they applauded mechanically.

But the three musicians paid no mind. They bowed and exited the stage in exhaustion. Though they played only one piece, it was long enough and performed fast enough to push them to their limits.

Weiss panted hard as her tears slowed in their flow. Rather violently, she wiped the excess moisture from her face, and struck it away with a flick of her wrist. The little heiress looked at her two accompanists with a fierce stare.

“I don’t think she’s too immature for that dress anymore, do you?”(Winter)

“Ahaha... No… she grew up quite a lot after that…” Apollo answered, still out of breath.

Weiss flashed them a bright and beautiful smile….

…right before hurling into a trash can.

The rollercoaster of emotions had annihilated the last of her nerves.

“Ugh…”(Apollo)

“I would have been surprised if she _didn’t_ do that.”(Winter)

 

__________________________

 

“Whoa…”Ruby awed as she shoved another handful of popcorn into her mouth.

“That was… a thing…”(Yang)

“Thinking about it now, I still feel like I want to throw up.”(Weiss)

*Dorky snorty laugh* “Vomit girl.”(Ruby)

“So that was the childhood lesson?”(Yang)

Weiss twiddled her fingers.

“That’s half… After that…”(Weiss)

“GASP* I need more popcorn! Intermission!” Ruby yelled.

Upon opening the doorway, Team JNPR fell through like overstuffed luggage. An awkwardness permeated the air as Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren look up with clumsy smiles.

Ruby stared at them for a second, and then dashed out, rose petals in her wake.

“Um…hi.”(Nora)

Weiss looked like she was about to pop a blood vessel.

“WHY ARE ALL OF YOU SO FOND OF EAVESDROPPING?!?!?!”(Weiss)

“Oh… then you better not open the window…(Yang)

Weiss turned with a vicious motion towards the window. When she opened it, she found Sun and Neptune hanging on the building ledge.

“…. FOR THE LOVE OF—!”(Weiss)

“I’m back!” Ruby yelled as she came back with a larger tub of popcorn.

“Hm? Blake’s not with you guys?”(Yang)

“She said she had to ask Ozpin something and left.” Nora said as she grabbed some of the popcorn.

“Too bad she’s not here for hear the story.”(Yang)

“Well, none of you are hearing the rest of it!”(Weiss)

The whole room erupted in anarchic refusal.

“”NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!””(Ruby, Nora, and Sun)

“Oh come on!”(Yang)

“I wanna know the end!”(Jaune)

“It would be a shame if you stopped there.”(Ren)

“Sorry, but I really would like to hear the rest of it, if you don’t mind.”(Pyrrha)

“ENOUGH! *Heavy sigh* Fine…”(Weiss)

 

___________________________

 

“Is she done throwing up yet?”(Apollo)

“She’s sleeping now.”(Winter)

*Sigh* “You really put her through it. One day, she might break.”(Apollo)

“It’s for her own good. ‘Trial by fire’. If it means making her stronger, I’ll gladly stick her between any manner of hammer and anvil," a malicious grin appeared on Winter's face. "And she  _won't_ break."

***BOOM!!***

A sudden explosion fills the theater as members of the White Fang began pouring inside. In the ensuing chaos, Winter and Apollo moved to protect the Schnee sisters’ father. They each pulled out their respective weapons and a wild battle royale commenced.

 

________________________

 

_(Present time, in Beacon’s courtyard)_

 

“I wonder...Back then, did you see our performance, Miss Belladonna?” Winter asked with a playful voice.

“… I did…”(Blake)

“What did you think?”(Winter)

Blake looked away, refusing to answer.

“I suppose your silence says enough. I wonder how Weiss would react if she knew that you had actually met her _before_ entering Beacon," Winter mused with a light chuckle.

 

___________________

 

_(Past)_

 

When the battle in the theater was over, a head count was done. Many of the attendants and Schnee employees were injured, some killed.

“Weiss Schnee is missing.”(Theater Employee)

The statement hung in the air for a while before a blade was heard stabbing into the concrete floor.

It was the first time in a long time anyone had seen Winter Schnee’s cold mask crack.  Her raw emotions in full bare.

Unperforated fury…

A wrathful Ice Queen, who seethed with murderous intent…

 


	3. Tell Me Who

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter release. Apologies for not finishing up sooner. It's the beginning of the end.

** **

 

** Tell Me Who’s The Loneliest Of All **

****

“Weiss. Weiss! Don’t leave me! NOOOOOOOO!!!!”(Ruby)

“Um… Ruby, she’s only kidnapped. Not dead.”(Yang)

“You don’t know that!”(Ruby)

“Um…” Yang murmured and pointed at Weiss.

“Oh. Yeah. I knew that. I just get really into stories sometimes.”(Ruby)

“So, let me make sure I got this right. Before a ballet number, you got your shoes stolen. Then your sister practically forces you into an even crazier thing. Changed the tempo to _your song_ , made you cry, and almost humiliated you in front of a whole bunch of people?”(Yang)

“And made her throw up hehe~”(Ruby)

“And if that wasn’t bad enough, you got kidnapped by the White Fang??”(Yang)

“........Yes. That’s about right up to this point.”(Weiss)

“But they saved you in the end…right?”(Yang)

“….No. No they didn’t.”(Weiss)

“I knew it! It’s not a happy ending! NOOOO!!! WEISS!!!”(Ruby)

“What.Happened?”(Yang)

Weiss sighed.

She composed herself and furrowed her brow. “’The only one who can save you is _you_ ’.” Weiss said softly to herself.

 

__________________________________

 

While Weiss was reminiscing about the past, Winter faced Blake cheerfully, out in the courtyard.

“So, what do you plan to do with my sister? Do you plan on finishing what you started?”(Winter)

“… No. She’s my friend.”(Blake)

Her hand, which had been clutching her sword, loosened and released.

“I’m no longer part of the White Fang. And whether it makes a difference or not, I never supported anything that happened that night.”(Blake)

“Mhmmm..” Winter nodded patiently.

Suddenly, Blake went for her blade and released it from her sheathe. A purple light flew threw the air and soared towards Winter.

*PANG!*

Winter brought her lance to block the blow.

“But that doesn’t mean I’ll forgive you for the lives you took that night!!”(Blake)

Winter’s grin grew menacingly wider. They broke away from each other for a moment. The elder Schnee curtsied politely, one hand on her dress and the other holding her body length lance.

“Remember little black kitten, it’s my habit to make sure those looking to pick a fight with me, find exactly that.”(Winter)

Their battle began.

Under the somber moon light, a black and white figure danced in the school’s courtyard.

 

_______________________________

 

_(In the past)_

An unconscious child Weiss was carried into the room of a stone ruin.

The “buildings” stood in the middle of a great forest. Once a great castle, the complex was now an open air maze used by the White Fang. While the walls were relatively intact and had a fair amount of height, no roof sheltered the inhabitants.

On a pile of hay, the young heiress was laid down. White Fang members looked at her small sleeping body, including a certain young Faunus who refused to wear a mask.

“She’s my age.”(Young Blake)

“And a _Schnee_. There’s need to pity her.” Spoke a large White Fang Lieutenant. “We should just kill her and be done with it.”

“We were only supposed to attack the Atlas higher ups! Why are we involving a little girl?!”(Blake)

“Hmph. She’s not just any little girl, Blake. She’s a direct heir.”(Lieutenant)

All the members looked hard at the sleeping princess. They had all lost something or someone, damaged in some way due to her family’s work. Especially the White Fang Lieutenant, who specifically made it his mission in life to kill as many Schnees as possible. A mission he had success in, earning him the title “Schnee Killer”. A tradition he hoped his younger brother would follow in, in the future.

He suddenly hefted his large sword on his shoulder and looked at all of them.

“You smell that?”(Lieutenant)

The White Fang members looked up, sharpening their senses.

“Blood.” one of them muttered.

“Someone’s trying to breach the security.” The lieutenant looked at five of them. “You guys stay here. If anything happens, kill her.”

They nodded with a grim resolve.

“Everyone else, come with me to the defense line.”(Lieutenant)

“Even me?”(Blake)

“You barely carried your weight at the theater. Time to make up for that. Besides, it’s a good opportunity to scrape off some of that squeamishness in you.”(Lieutenant)

The members assigned to guard Weiss, took up their positions. One would stand watch outside the gate, while the others patrolled the ruin’s insides.

Blake looked at the sleeping girl one more time, before throwing a blanket over her. She turned shortly and followed the rest of the party to the front line.

With their natural honed senses, maneuvering through the forest was easy, despite it being almost pitch dark. The defense line was about a mile out from where they  kept their hostage, but they crossed the distance in no time at all.

There, they stood thunderstruck as the ground was littered with the dead bodies of their comrades. What was disturbing was the manner in which the limbs were dismembered. They didn’t look torn or ripped apart, but rather neatly cut like surgery.

The party heard a high pitch sound echo through the forest. They looked ahead and saw that the sharp ringing was caused by a twirling lance. Beautiful, white, blue, and ghost-like, it moved like something ethereal.

Winter moved it, as if it were light as a feather; spinning it at a speed that couldn’t be tracked with the naked eye. The wielder’s long white dress, which had heavy armor sown into the legs and torso, were stained with blood.

The Ice Queen looked up at them with a horrifying smile.

“Oh? I feel like I’ve seen that face before?”(Winter)

The whole White Fang group felt needles prickle down their spines as they took an involuntary step back.

All of them… except one.

“Hmph. You should have.”(Lieutenant)

“Ah… It was on a wanted poster.”(Winter)

And with that sentence, Winter stopped spinning her lance and went into an extremely deep curtsy.

“I’ve heard you’re fond of killing Schnees. I must regretfully inform you…” She uncurtsyed. “… that you will not be killing _this_ one.”

Her victims’ blood trickled down her face from her bow. Winter’s vicious smile reappeared.

“Don’t let her intimidate you!”(Lieutenant)

The rest of the group jumped at the scolding and drew their weapons.

The Lieutenant brandished his large sword, which was roughly half the size of his body, and swung it towards Winter.

Without making a sound, Winter stuck the ground, and launched herself weightless into the air and out of harm’s way. She landed gently before the other unmoved White Fang members, and with a slight snicker, she twirled her long reaching lance. The strikes slashed and pierced her enemies at blinding speed, instantly turning them into bloody ribbons.

“You—!!“(Lieutenant)

“I make it habit to repay those who point their weapons at me in kind, no matter how weak. Hm?” Winter’s eye caught something. “But it appears I missed one…”

She stared at the young Blake, who had fallen backwards, covered in her comrades’ gore.

“Maybe you were too short?”(Winter)

While Winter was distracted, the Lieutenant decided to make use of the opening. He leapt high and unleashed a downward slash that could shatter rock.

Winter held up her lance horizontally to block the strike. The blow made contact with the exact middle and looked like it was going to break the staff in half.

The Lieutenant tensed his bulging arm and back muscles, adding more force down on his blade.

There was a sudden give, and the sword fell through the defenses. Although it should have met flesh, Winter moved back, out of the sword path instantly.

She held her twin lances firmly and began striking her opponent with alternating hands. A six hit onslaught was swiftly loosed, ending with a double stab.

The Lieutenant was knocked a fair distance back.

“That weapon—!“(Lieutenant)

“Was a twin lance in the first place.” Winter said with delight.

She twirled the first half in her left hand while posing a stabbing stance with her right. She walked patiently towards the Lieutenant with a gait that radiated blood lust.

The giant White Fang member stood his ground for the coming attack.

In a split second, he was almost punched full of holes.

Winter’s spear thrusts darted towards him with enough force to push the man back, even while blocking. When he tried to counter with a strike of his own, the Ice Queen’s twirling left lance would parry the attacks with ease.

Spark flew as the opposing weapons clashed. They sounded loud throughout the silent forest, as all the animals had evacuated the immediate vicinity. Only Blake sat there, watching the battle in a captivated trance.

Her focus was interrupted at the combatants suddenly separating.

“Your speed isn’t poor for such bulky physique.”(Winter)

“Save your words!”(Lieutenant)

“Huhu~ As you wish~”(Winter)

Winter began twirling both lances, giving them the appearance of two razor sharp propellers.  While her fingers moved with a dexterity that couldn’t be seen, the rest of her body looked eternally graceful and calm.

The Lieutenant was no fool.

He knew this was the final clash, and if things kept moving the way they were, he was going to be on the losing end. He made his resolve and took a piercing stance, pointing his sword tip at his enemy.

_I’ll at least take her down with me._

And with that, the Lieutenant rushed forward. Winter stepped forth as well, her weapons ringing a high pitch at her sides.

As soon as the White Fang member felt he was within range, he thrust his sword into the Ice Queen’s center mass. He reinforced his heart, willing the stab to go through no matter what.

***PANG!!***

For a brief moment, the dark forest illuminated orange with the sparks caused by the impact.

At the climax of the collision, both weapons went flying in opposite directions. The lances and sword went soaring into the shadows and the two combatants recoiled.

Winter had read the Lieutenant’s intentions, and focused all effort on parrying the weapon than going for the wielder.

Though surprised, the White Fang member quickly regained his composure.

“Hahaha! You’ve doomed yourself! If it comes down to a simple fist fight, I won’t--!”(Lieutenant)

But the Lieutenant would never finish gloating his good fortune.

A thin blade sunk heavy into the man’s heart.

He looked down perplexed.

The sword withdrew, and blood spurted out from the wound.

He was about to step forward, still willing himself to fight, before he was stabbed again.

*Cough* 

Blood leaked from the Lieutenant's mouth.

A cold howl moved through the air as two more stabs struck true.

Four holes grouped over his heart and finally his body gave out.

Without any afterthought, Winter began wiping the blood off Weiss’s Myrtenaster.

“I brought it along without a second thought. Never imagined it would actually be useful.”(Winter)

She looked down at her opponent’s dead corpse.

“But if you did kill her. I suppose there’s some poetry to it…”(Winter)

After a few moments at the cleaning, she looked up.

“I thought I forgot something.”(Winter)

She stared smilingly at the child Blake.

The cat girl was holding her sword, shivering with tears in her eyes. What willed her to move was anyone’s guess. Though fear had nestled its way into her core, she maneuvered her body into a shaking fighting stance.

Winter had finished cleaning Myrtenaster and turned her full attention towards Blake.

“I have a fondness for black cats, you know.”(Winter)

“…”(Blake)

“And being able to bring your sword up against me, after witnessing all that, you’re actually my kind of person. It’s commendable.”(Winter)

Blake hissed.

“But not cute at all~♪”(Winter)

With a swift and nimble stab, Winter knocked Blake’s sword out of her hands.

“Pick it up again and you will receive no second chance,” Winter said with a deathly low voice.

Blake looked at her fallen weapon and then back at the Schnee.

“Now… Where. Is. My. Sister?”(Winter)

The voice questioned with slow emphasis. Blake felt the words form ice shards in her heart.

“She’s… in the ruins… a mile… that way…” Blake pointed with a shaking hand.

Winter’s eyes still locked into the young girl’s.

“Is she still alive?”(Winter)

Blake’s mind went to the little girlsleeping atop a pile of hay.

“Y—yes…”(Blake)

Then something strange happened.

Winter gently brushed the side of Blake’s face with extreme fondness. A warm smile appeared on the Ice Queen’s expression and she spoke with a caressing voice.

“Thank you, little kitten.”(Winter)

The elder Schnee began walking in the direction of the ruin.

“Wait!” Blake yelled without much thought.

She wasn’t sure what she could accomplish, but she had to try. Her stomach twisted with the conflicting emotions she felt.

Winter halted her walk, but didn’t turn around.

“There are guards there.”(Blake)

“…And?”(Winter)

“Please…please… don’t kill them…”(Blake)

Blake was betting that the blood lust Winter displayed was due to thinking she had lost Weiss. That seeing the “Schnee Killer” was like a confirmation of her little sister’s death.

She wanted to believe that there was actual kindness behind that warm smile just now.

An eternity of tense silence had passed before Winter answered.

“I promise I won’t kill them.”(Winter)

Winter resumed walking.

Blake watched her back disappear into the darkness.

As soon as she was out of sight, the little girl began sobbing uncontrollably.

 

_________________________________

 

Winter came upon the stone ruins and located her little sister. Without anyone’s notice, making sure to stay downwind from the guards, she looked at Weiss from atop a wall.

“Sleeping so soundly, hm?”(Winter)

Winter took notice of the guards.

“Petty minions of low combat level…

Gives me an idea…” (Winter)

Winter thought back to her promise with the young Blake.

_I only promised_ **I** _wouldn’t kill them._

She dropped Myrtenaster silently into the hay, next to her sleeping sister.

“Remember, Weiss. The only one that can save you is _you_.”


	4. The Loneliest Of All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Weiss finds herself alone against her foes. Battered, bleeding, and mentally scarred, she pushes on.
> 
> This is the end of the series and I thank all those who have read until the end.
> 
> Good bye, Monty Oum. Thank you very much for all your work.

** **

 

** The Loneliest Of All **

****

Weiss slowly woke to find herself on a pile of hay. She panicked at her unfamiliar surroundings and forced herself to calm down. After taking a few deep breaths, she began recollecting what happened.

_There was the concert. The White Fang attacked and kidnapped me. So they must have brought me here…_

Weiss noticed Myrtenaster by her side.

_Why are you here? Did they think they could sell it?_

Her stomach growled.

_How long have I been knocked out? Ugh… I skipped lunch and threw up whatever I had for breakfast so I’m practically starving._

A guard had heard the stomach growl and checked up on her. Upon seeing the Myrtenaster in her hands, he immediately drew his sword. At which point, Weiss’s training kicked in.

She sprung to her feet and darted in a zig zag towards her foe.

The thin blade pierced the guard’s kneecaps, causing him to collapse forward.

Looking down at what she had done, Weiss jumped and dropped her sword.

_Oh no! I attacked him! What do I do? I didn’t expect those attacks to hit!_

All of Weiss’s sparring partners and mentors were masters of their weapons, including Winter. It was the first time the young girl had affected any real harm on a person.

_Will they kill me now since I attacked him?!_

The guard on the floor was yelled loudly in pain. It alerted the other sentries, and their footsteps could be heard as they were approaching.

Weiss made a desperate search of her surroundings for some sort of assistance, maybe somewhere to hide.

Other than the pile of hay and the small blanket, everything was bare stone.

She fell to her knees grasping her head.

_Someone… someone… help me… Sister!_

Weiss felt an odd presence and looked around again. She turned her vision up but only found the dark sky.

_Someone… please…_

Scanning the room again, her eyes fell on her Myrtenaster.

Weiss choked back her tears, and reluctantly picked up her blade. She went over to the screaming guard and prepared a downward stab.

_Winter would kill him to make sure he didn’t give the other sentries any information._

As her small hands grasped her sword with more tension, Weiss closed her eyes as she swung down.

*TANG!*

The guard stopped yelling.

He looked to the side of his head and saw the blade pierce the stone floor a hair breadth’s away.

Weiss’s cold cheeks warmed to the tears pouring down them. She wiped her eyes and sniffed loudly.

_This isn’t the time! I have to run. If I don’t have to kill him, I won’t._

The heiress forced her shaking knees to carry her weight and began running. She moved through the stone maze, often running shoulder long into dead ends. Weiss could hear the other guards finding their injured comrade and became more frantic.

After finding an opening in the walls, she dove through it with all haste. Her long dress caught on the jagged edges. Weiss pulled on it, ripping the hem. At the abrupt release, the little girl fell forward onto the cold wet grass. She was full caked with dirt and mud.

Her relief from escaping the stone maze did not last long as White Fang members quickly caught up with her. There were three of them, edging closer to Weiss, weapons brandished.

The sentries remembered their orders to kill her if anything happened. They looked to each other and nodded in nonverbal agreement.

Weiss gathered all her courage and stood up.

With the whirling body reactions of fear, adrenaline, courage, and sorrow, the young girl shakily took her fencing form.

Suddenly, everything felt like it went into slow motion.

The enemies began to rush her with axe, sword, and spear. They moved like they were trapped in tar or quick sand.

Weiss took a deep breath.

_Remember your training, Weiss. Head up, shoulders back. Right foot forward…._

 

______________________

 

“Not _that_ forward,” commented Winter from her hiding place.

She watched as her little sister faced off against the White Fang members. Though larger and possessing more strength, they had nowhere the amount of training Weiss had.

Eventually, the three sentries were defeated. Though Weiss had incurred some injuries of he own, they were light for the most part.

The younger Schnee could have ended the fight earlier, but kept inflicting injuries that were too shallow. Whether out of lack of strength or fear of killing her adversaries, no one knew.

“If she herself doesn’t fix that, it could be a real problem in the future. Hm~ There were five guards, right?”(Winter)

As soon as she commented on that, a bulky White Fang member appeared with gauntlets in the shape of dragon heads.

“That one won’t be so easy, Weiss…”

 

_________________________

 

“This one will be even harder…” Weiss lamented. 

The White Fang member roared and began slamming his metal gauntlets together.

Weiss dashed and strafed sharply side to side. The boxer put his hands up and eyed his opponent in concentration.

Like a crooked bolt of lightning, the fencer made her move, aiming for a side hit. Unfortunately, her opponent was able to keep up and the stab only met gauntlet.

Weiss leapt out of reach and slipped to the side again before attacking. It was a repeat of the first attempt. The younge Schnee tried attacking from all different angles, but the boxer’s turtle tactic was impregnable.

Then the battle shifted in an instant.

The White Fang member had memorized Weiss’s attack rhythm and rather than blocking the next assault, opted to completely dodge next the strike.

Losing balance after hitting nothing but the air, Weiss was caught flush. A full weighted blow bored into her gut and Weiss rocketed across the ground. Her body slammed hard against a tree trunk and she fell limp.

Weiss coughed hard as her vision blurred and spun. She felt her organs shutting down, her consciousness fading.

Weiss felt cold...

So cold… and alone…

Just as she was to drift into comfortable sleep, she stabbed the ground viciously with her Myrtenaster.

Using it as a crutch to support her, Weiss willed herself to stand up. Her world reeled and came back into focus. Her sight sharpened and at the same time, the pain set in worse than ever.

The White Fang member shrugged at the display and thought it pathetic. He bolted headlong towards the young girl with the premise of a final blow.

_Come on Weiss, you’ve practiced this._

Weiss tightened her muscles at the inner thought.

For a brief moment, the pain subsided as she poured all her mental faculties into the task at hand. It was a maneuver she only accomplished a handful of times, and with her Glyphs that she was not so proficient at yet. But it fit the situation perfectly. Her opponent wouldn’t expect an attack like it.

The White Fang member found the young Schnee within his range and swung a haymaker. Before making contact, he heard a strange sound before the young girl disappeared in front of him.

Weiss used her Glyph to launch her up to another Glyph angled diagonally downwards. Propelling off the midair platform, Weiss ripped through the air and stabbed her enemy in the shoulder.

She had reasoned that the boxer had been receiving attacks from all sides, but not above. The tactic fulfilled her requirements for a perfect counter move.

The White Fang member was pinned between Myrtenaster’s hilt and the cold wet earth. He yelled in pain until Weiss promptly withdrew her blade from his flesh and smacked his jaw with the edge handle.

The young girl slowly got to her feet and stared at her surroundings. There seemed to be no more enemies.

It began to rain harder, making the little heiress even more miserable. Her body groaned with pain and fatigue. Bones had been broken, some of her ribs were fractured for sure.

Her appearance was filthy. Blood and dirt had stained her once pristine white dress. Weiss’s neatly tied hair was let down and completely tangled.

Without knowing for sure it was the right way, she began limping from the ruins. Her red tainted Myrtenaster was used as a walking stick.

…

Through the woods, she walked.

Minutes became hours as she trudged her way back to civilization.

Weiss’s mental and physical fitness was worn down to nothing. Numbness had set in and all she could understand about the world was the sound of cold rain.

A roar broke the somber atmosphere and Weiss turned around.

It was a Grimm Ursai.

Possibly due to Weiss’s worn mentality, she snapped from her limping posture to a solid fighting stance without any residual thought. She placed her right foot perfectly forward and felt her long wet skirt weigh on it.

Weiss frowned and coldly cut the cloth shorter, freeing up more movement.

From Winter's hiding place, she made a note to have a combat skirt made for her.

Weiss was at her nerves’ end and it showed in her eyes. There was no mercy in them. They only sought a way to bring her opponent down.

Lightning cracked and Weiss rushed towards the Ursai in a crooked line. Myrtenaster found its mark and pierced a vital organ. As fast as it sunk in, the sword withdrew, blood following after. Before the Grimm could take a swipe at the young girl, she was already walking away.

The bear took a few steps forward, before falling to the floor and bleeding out.

Weiss didn’t spare it a second look and continued limping.

It was dawn when she had finally made it to the edge of the forest. Search teams had picked her up and brought her home.

Before Weiss’s arrival, Winter returned ahead of her.

 

_____________________

 

The Schnee sister’s father was at the company taking care of the press and other business.

Apollo had went to the residence to meet up with Winter.

“Do **_not_ ** tell Weiss I went after her,” she said to him.

“Why?”(Apollo)

“You wouldn’t understand. I’m going to sleep. It’s been a long night.”(Winter)

“Wait! What are you talking about?! You need to see her!”(Apollo)

“Do I? She’s safe. If I see her, I might ruin all the hard work she’s done. Now, leave me alone.”(Winter)

And with that the Ice Queen locked herself in her room. Before sleeping, she used her scroll to tell Apollo to leave the premises or she would cut him in half.

And so Weiss came home welcomed by no one…

 

_______________

 

“So that’s it… just walked out of the forest and went home…”Weiss said uncomfortably.

Though it was difficult to know which was more uncomfortable. Reliving the story or looking into all the crying or “on the verge of crying” faces that surrounded her.

“”Waaaaahhhhh!!!””(Ruby, Jaune, and Sun)

Pyrrha Yang, Sun, and Neptune were tearing up.

“I’m not crying!” Neptune sniffed.

Ren had excused himself to the bathroom to hide his embarrassment, while Nora followed.

 

__________________________

 

_(In the school courtyard)_

 

Blake projected several of her Doubles, but was unable to find an opening in Winter’s defense.

“Why are you going easy on me?!”(Blake)

“Oh~♪? You could tell?”(Winter)

“I thought you said you would give me a fight if I picked one.”(Blake)

“Oh my. You were picking a fight? I thought you simply desired to do some practice.”(Winter)

Blake hissed as she launched another offensive.

After a few parries, Winter threw a stab, which Blake froze in an Ice Double. As she came around to attack the other side, Winter split her weapon into its twin form. Blake barely dodged the deadly whirlwind that came after her opponent's switch to dual wielding.

Blake glared fire at the smiling Winter.

“Such a temper… I was just joking. Honestly, even I’m not really sure why I’m holding back.”(Winter)

Blake loaded her pistol and began shooting.

Winter lifted the ice block trapped lance and used it as a shield. She dashed towards her gun wielding opponent and shield bashed her, the glacier shattered on impact.

“Hmmm… Maybe I’m going easy on you because I like cats,” Winter teased.

Blake was going to go for another attack when Winter's twin lances set on her shoulders.

The blades gently pinched her neck.

“Or maybe, I’m just fond of you, Miss Belladonna.”(Winter)

“…!!”(Blake)

“It seems I’ve won this little match of ours. As the loser, you are obligated to do as the winner says, correct?”(Winter)

“Why do you think--?”(Blake)

Before she could finish, the lances were removed from her neck.

“Does Weiss know you used to be in the White Fang?”(Winter)

“…”(Blake)

“Come now, don’t you have any pride? I beat you fair and square after all.”(Winter)

“… Yes.”(Blake)

“Does she know you kidnapped her before?”(Winter)

“… No.”(Blake)

“Hm… Now what would she say if she found out.”(Winter)

“… I don’t think she would care.”(Blake)

“Oh really?”(Winter)

“Yes, because she knows I…”(Blake)

Blake remembers Weiss’s lecture after the incident at the docks.

“That I am who I am now, and not who I was.”(Blake)

“And that would be?”(Winter)

“Her friend and teammate!” Blake declares fiercely.

Winter sank into deep thought.

“Then I don’t want to kill her friend and teammate, and you don’t want to kill her sister.” Winter claps her hands together in a business like fashion. “Let’s settle the matter with that then.”

“… This _isn’t_ over,” Blake said begrudgingly.

“Oh, of course not, but in the interest of our mutual ally, we should put on good airs.”(Winter)

“Fine…for now.”(Blake)

She sheathed her sword and returned it to its mount.

“Good. Now smile, we have company.”(Winter)

“Am I interrupting something?”(???)

Blake and Winter turn to the source of the voice.

“Ren?! What are you doing here?”(Blake)

“Well…Uh… Never mind. I just wanted some fresh air.”(Ren)

Ren looked curiously between Blake and the ever smiling Winter.

“Is there—“(Ren)

“It’s nothing. Let’s go back to the dorm.”(Blake)

Blake grabs Ren by the arm and begins pulling him towards the dorms.

…

Winter notices something strange.

“That boy… his voice…” she softly mutters with a forlorn thought.

Ren feels something unexplainable and looks behind him.

Winter is curtsyed deeply with a sad smile on her face.

“Thank you for all your hard work.”

 

_____________________

 

“Where’s Nora?”(Blake)

“She’s been in the bathroom… for about an hour now.”(Ren)

“Is she alright?”(Blake)

“…She’ll be fine.”(Ren)

“If you say so. Also, please don’t tell anyone about me meeting Winter.”(Blake)

“Whoa, that was Winter?”(Ren)

“Yeah… why?”(Blake)

“Nothing. Just that Weiss told us a story about how they’re kind of estranged.”(Ren)

“Really? From what I can see, Winter is a doting older sister. Though, I don’t know how Weiss feels…”(Blake)

“”Hmm.”” They both murmured.

“Well, I suppose everyone’s perspectives are different.”(Ren)

“Yes… They are…”(Blake)

“By the way, have you given _that_ project a look through?”(Ren)

“Oh….Oh!”(Blake)

Blake immediately remembered what Ren was talking about.

A few days ago, he had talked to her about a “project” he had been working on. Seeing as she read a lot of books, Ren thought it would be a good idea to ask her opinion on it.

“I thought it was great.”(Blake)

“Really?”(Ren)

“I hope you don’t mind, but I showed it to Ruby. She especially liked it. Something about the main character.”(Blake)

“I see. I wonder if it will be received well when I put it out there…”(Ren)

Blake gave him a large smile.

“It will… I know everyone will love it…”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone’s wondering about the sudden emphasis on Ren at the end, Monty Oum himself voiced the character. So that’s why I did that. You can probably guess what the “project” was.
> 
> I didn’t know the guy personally. I only knew him through his work. And when I watched it, I could just feel how much time and effort was there. You don’t create something like that without pouring a lot of your life into it.
> 
> It was noble. It was brave. And it was Amazing.
> 
> Good bye Monty Oum.
> 
> Thank you very much for all of your work. You’ve changed my life forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wanted to write in support of Monty Oum. If even ONE person read or liked this story, and decides to just watch RWBY again, I’ve done what I’ve set out to do.  
> Monty Oum was an amazing artist. He was forerunning that crazy ass animation style. SO good that it caught huge popularity in other freakin’ countries(the Pixiv fanart alone…). And don’t get me started on how it sports an all female main cast, who aren’t stupid, who aren’t marketed to be excessively slutty, but just be completely bad ass and well developed.  
> He deserves so much recognition and is someone I have the utmost respect for.  
> Good bye, Monty Oum.  
> It's a godly run.


End file.
